Faceless and Nameless
by themysteryofjade
Summary: A girl that is Faceless and Nameless. a girl without an identity yet with many at once. Who would you choose the girl wearing the mask or the one underneath it? Why choose when the masked girl is your every dream come true...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Faceless and Nameless

Status: Work in progress

Author: Themysteryofjade

Summary: A girl that is Faceless and nameless. A girl without an identity yet with many at once. This girl wears a mask one over and over again. She is anyone you want her to be. She is any man's greatest desire and dream come true. Yet which girl would you prefer the vibrant girl with the mask who acts splendidly or the girl underneath. The Faceless and Nameless girl who is no one at all but a sham?

Chapter: 1

Who would have thought life would be this way? Life? She breathed hard as she followed the trail of blood that led towards her bedroom, A trail of blood that led right to… No she couldn't say it or even think it. If she did it would break her and she would surely die or even worse live with the pain.

She had to do something she couldn't just let…lay there.

_It's all you fault…_A voice whispered in her head.

"No!" She screamed to the voice covering her ears hoping to drown out the voice taunting her in her head.

_It's all your fault… _the voice taunted her over and over again until she simply screamed a blood chilling scream that echoed in all the house.

"No." She said to myself. "it's not my fault. It never was… It never was… You always blamed me but you were always wrong. I was just… I am just… It's never been my fault." She said once again to no one in particular looking around the four walls surrounding me.

"I can't handle this pain… I can't handle you're death… I can't deal with the lies… It's time to change or maybe just disappear… I've always been good at impersonating people… at making others happy.. I shall use that to m advantage… I will no longer be -," She talked to herself the church bells in the distance drowning out her name, her true name, "I'll be whoever they want to me to be."

So she carefully cleaned up the blood staining the floors and carried the body outside. She rushed in to the house searching for a thick blanket and wrapped the body in it. Soon the body was safely cocooned in the navy fleece blanket.

The girl grabbed a shovel and dug scooping out dirt out onto the green jaded grass. Soon the small opening was so deep into the ground she almost couldn't get out of it. Still, she clutched at the roots that were in the earth and pulled herself out huffing and puffing.

She placed the body gently into the hole and simply gazed at it covered in navy blue. Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away with her hand. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to the body that was nestled there in the ground. 'I'm sorry I was never enough for you, never good enough, never what you wanted me to be…I'll be good now. I'll be anyone's dream." The girl said and with that being said she shoved the mountain of dirt back onto the hole.

When she was done and the hole was filled she stood there and looked around. She spotted some purple flowers and ripped them from the ground. She walked back to the grave and placed them on top of the dirt.

"I hope you can rest now. God knows you never rested, never sat down… Rest now. I'll be fine.." She whispered to the body that lay there buried.

She licked her dry lips and smiled happily for the first time in years. She was free now no longer trapped by her own self. No one stood in her way. Now she would be anyone she was asked to be and that made her extremely happy.

(Many years later)

"Yes, I'll be down right away sir. It'll be the best birthday present ever. Good day." The girl said as she hung up the phone. She smiled and read over the file that she had of Phillip Williams. A man that had wanted to have a model for a girlfriend. A man that was gorgeous and already had a five year old daughter and a bitch of an ex wife yet he was so kind. A man that was still in the university and only 22 years old. She would be his everything- for a time. Then the dream would vanish into nothing. But for a time she would be everything he wanted. She would make it memorable for him.

She gathered her things and packed many suitcases with designer clothes. She painted her color a dark black and placed on green colored contacts. She used a cream on her skin that would make her look whiter. She did her make up as naturally as she could and wore a black strapless dress that came to mid-thigh. A dress that had a corset and made her waist look tiny. She grabbed black long leather boots and placed them on her dainty feet.

She then placed all her things in her Black Lexis car and sped towards her new life. Her life as Jane Gray. A nineteen year old girl in the same university as Phillip with a promising career as a model and looks that were to die for.

For the next few months she'd be Jane Gray. And that's all that 'Jane' worried about. She laughed to herself as she turned up the volume of her car's radio.

**Hope you like it. I know it's confusing but eh it's a good story. You'll understand it with time. Now review and make me happy okay =) **

**~Themysteryofjade**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my own story and all the characters and name belong to me if there are any similarities within other stories I apologize. This story may contain strong worded language later on, lemons, and intense scenes of emotional abuse. BE WARNED if you don't like people being depressed or maybe a little whack in the head maybe you should stop reading. Just a precaution here.**

**~Themysteryofjade**

***many weeks passed and now Phillip and Jane were dating***

Phillip's POV-

I gazed at her as she slept on my couch. She was so beautiful and had everything that I could ever want in a woman. That first day when I bumped into her by accident I thought I was dreaming. She looked so beautiful and her face just gazed at me with this knowing look as if she recognized me almost like I somehow recognized that she was for me.

_Flashback(weeks earlier)_

_Man I gota get my head together and complete this paper for Ms. Hill otherwise she's gona fail my ass. Gah what was that topic again damn I fucking forgot. Great now Im gona have to go to the library and check out the Net page. _

_I sighed as I adjusted my headphone on my head. _

"_Oomph!…" I heard as I bumped into someone and I looked straight into menacing yet amused green jaded eyes. "Sorry." I said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_She chuckled, "Yeah I can totally see and feel that." She laughed again. At that moment the song blaring through my headphones caught my attention 'Im going home, to the place where I belong, where love has always been rnough for me, im not running from no thing that got me all wrong, I don't regret this life that you chose for me…"_

_Somehow at that moment it sounded ominous and as I looked at the bright sexy girl before me I shook that feeling and I smiled at her._

"_Look how 'bout I buy you some hot chocolate to make it up to you, yea?" I asked her with my best friendly voice hoping to persuade her. "Hmmm." She said putting her hand on her chin as if contemplating and I felt my gut twist. _

_Please say yes. Please say.. I thought._

_She looked at me and smirked then I had the sneaking suspicion that she was doing that to with make me work harder or to see me squirm. I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed and playfully hit my chest. _

"_Of course I'll have a cup of hot chocolate with you. C'mon let's go." She demanded as she started walking towards the Starbucks in our campus. _

"_So you from around here?" I asked hoping to hear her voice again and see her lovely smile. Hmm she was one sexy girl that was for sure what with her long black wavy hair, her startling green eyes, her white skin, slender figure, and kissable pink lips._

_I think I probably hit my head when I bumped into her and I was dreaming but nope I pinched myself and I was wide awake so this was no dream._

"_Well, I just moved here from Virginia. I wasn't so sure on coming to study here with my career and all but I thought what the heck!" She said cheerfully as she lightly laughed. She was so carefree and light that I felt myself moving closer to her just to feel her warmth. _

"_Oh yea, well what's that career of yours?" I asked indeed very curious._

_She slowed her pace and looked at me then bit her plump bottom lip. "Well you see you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Okay?" I nodded my agreement as she looked around then glanced back at me. She leaned closer to me as we walked and placed her lips near my ear. "I'm a model." She whispered as she leaned back and I also slowed down my pace. Woah could this really be true. A girl that was beautiful and was a model was talking to me. The kind of girl I always dreamed of. _

"_Yea?" She nodded then hit herself in the forehead with her hand, "I forgot to introduce myself I'm Jane." I smiled warmly at her as we entered Starbucks and she ordered her warm drink. "I'm Phillip by the way." _

"_Phillip." She said as if testing out my name, "It's a nice name well nice to meet you Phillip." She smiled as the guy behind the counter said, "Orders up: Medium hot chocolate." "That's me." She said and grabbed her drink._

That day a lot of thing happened and she totally changed my life. I wasn't a total goner as to think that we would be together for ever or of marrying her. Though, I could somehow see us maybe living together in an apartment.

Suddenly, I felt her stirring and moving as her eyes slowly fluttered open and I could clearly see her beautiful green eyes. "Hey." She whispered still groggy. I smiled as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Hey." I whispered back as I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

**I did this in his pov (point of view) so you could observe how good at this 'Jane" was and how at ease she could make him. She acts well… Anyway, review/comment/pm me if you have any questions or ideas. **

**~Themysteryofjade**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter I forgot to mention that that song is not mine. It belongs to it proper owner. The song being "I'm going home" by Chris Daughtry. Well here's an update again and enjoy!**

**~Themysteryofjade**

'Phillip's POV'

It had been about six months and Jane and I were fantastic. She was great with my daughter Anne Marie. Jane was such a great woman; she was sweet, patient, kind, funny, very sensual, and just amazing.

We had moved in together about two months ago. But now about a week ago I had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I mean Jane and I were fine but I sometimes got this vibe that our time was up.

Yet somehow I knew that was ridiculous but I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Jane was hiding something from me.

"Phillip! Sweety, I'm going to the grocery store to buy some groceries and snacks. Anything you want me to get?" She asked coming down the stairs and pulling me to her.

"Hmmm….. No I'm good. No, yea can you bring those ingredients to make that awesome lasagna you do? Better yet I'll go with you." I said. She smiled sweetly.

"I was already planning on making lasagna plus something else. Come on." She said pulling me outside by my hand and laughing lightly. We fought over the keys and she won by making that cute pout of hers plus she kissed her way through my 'shield'. I just couldn't deny her anything. I smiled and just pushed that feeling down hoping that it didn't mean anything.

'Jane's POV'

After I made that delicious dinner of lasagna and some triple chocolate cake Phillip and I started making out. It was amazing what this man could make me feel. He sure was skilled with his hand and tongue.

_Flashback (five hours ago)_

"_Mmm that dinner was just so good baby. You sure know how to spoil me." He said kissing along my neck and nibbling. His stubble lightly tickling my neck causing me to laugh and moan. _

"_You don't know how you make me feel.." he whispered while nibbling on my ear. His cool breath making me shiver. "Yes, I do." I said. And it was true I did. I knew he was falling for me so fast. But I knew I had to go soon… No can't think about that right now. I had to make him feel good and happy._

"_Hmm oh really.. Then how do you make me feel?" He asked as his hand left a heated path from my neck all the way towards my leg which he was hiking it up around his waist. _

"_oohhh.." I moaned. He was just so… talented. If I were really Jane…. I would definitely stay here with him until he wanted me._

_No I can't think like that. I have to concentrate. I mean, I am Jane, just not… permanently. I bit my lip too keep the sob from my lips. I needed a distraction so I grabbed Phillips's head with both my head and kissed him. I kissed him as if it would be my last kiss because in reality it was._

_No, no stop thinking…_

_Our tongue swirled and caressed as he lightly yet firmly held me. Our clothes came off and his hands glided through my body. His fingers caressed every inch of me and they felt like feathers yet like tiny flames that just lit my whole body into an infierno. _

_Yet as he slid in and out of me I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't help but close my eyes to keep the tears in my eyes. I couldn't help but bite my lip from moaning out in pleasure yet from crying out in agony._

_I couldn't stay.. I couldn't keep this man.. He wasn't mine, not truly. He didn't want me, love me, care for me… At least not the real me yet who was I really? I had no idea. All movement ceased and I felt fingers lightly caressing my eyes and face. _

"_Hey baby, what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone which I recognized so well. I wanted to laugh I knew this man so well. From the way he liked his food, to the way he liked his clothes washed, to how I kissed him and made love to him. I knew everything that he wanted, was, and needed. Yet… he didn't know me.. _

"_Nothing.. It's just.. I'm so happy and I just feel so overwhelmed by all these feelings.. I'm sorry.." I said as I opened my eyes touched his face._

_I waited until he fell asleep that night to make my escape. I knew it was a coward thing to do but I couldn't face him or his pain. I didn't want him pleading for me to stay because maybe I would yet maybe I wouldn't… I had done what I came here to do, what I was paid for and now that time was up. I grabbed a couple of clothes and put it away in my duffle bag. I just couldn't leave like this though…_

_I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote:_

_Phillip, _

_If you're reading this it means you must be awake by now and found that I am gone. Do not worry of fret. I'm okay well as okay as I can be. I want to apologize for leaving like this. I just didn't want to cause you pain or see it on your face when I left. Please, continue on with your life and be happy. I know that you must be wondering what this means.. I got a job offer out of state. I didn't want to hassle with a long distance relationship. You deserve better than that. Besides your lovely daughter needs you and there's more to life than just us, or me. Please, I hope you can forgive me… _

_Love,_

_Jane _

_On my way home and out of state I cried and sobbed. I was angry at myself for feeling such emotions when I had nor right yet I couldn't help but feeling loss. Loss because I lost another person who loved me at least some part of me.._

__Don't lie and, say that it's okay…_

_It's alright and there's nothing more to say… _

_So Im running away im leaving this place… Yea, im running away im running away…_

_don't tell me.. Im the one to blame…it's too late for you to make me stay… no I wont stay.. So Im running away I leaving this place. Yea im running away. Im running away…._

_You cant follow me.. From this lonely place… its farther then you can find me.. Im leaving yea im leaving today…__

_**AN: (some lyrics for this chapter)… shadowing and reflecting 'Jane's' thoughts and feelings. **_

_**Please listen to ALL this song. It's really good. Especially around the end.**_

**Well this song does NOT belong to me it belongs to its respectful owner. It is sung by The Crimson Doves and called 'I'm running away' Hope you enjoyed this chap. Please, review. I know the relationship between them was short and not much with detail but that's how it feels to 'Jane' for now. It's all fleeting and done over with. Yet it hurts because she's lost so much of herself already. Well hope I've given you some insight in to the story if you have any questions, comments, ideas… REVIEW**

**~Themysteryofjade**


	4. Chapter 4

I simply drove and accelerated just wanting to escape my thoughts and memories yet they followed me everywhere.

I was hyperventilating and I just couldn't breathe as I drove. I started seeing gray spots dancing before my eyes. I knew I had to stop for a moment what I was doing. I was frightened of myself in a way that gave me the chills.

I parked on the edge of the winding path leading up to Oklahoma. I had to be strong enough damn it. I was before and I can be now again I just had to put these feelings aside. I mean they weren't real because what we had wasn't real at all.

I was paid to do that and I did and completed my job and time frame. It was either this or 'dying'. I preferred this method because even though it's unlikely we could possibly bump into each other in the future.

Still, why did it fucking hurt? Why did this pain fill me and made my chest ache? Ugh, I had to move on from this character of mine and just be someone else already. I exhaled the breath that I didn't know I was holding and just relaxed for a minute.

Ring!… Ring!…

Finally! Another job, thank God! I quickly scrambled back onto my car and dug my phone from within my purse. "Yes, this is Victoria Ellis how may I help you?"

"Victoria hmm. I assume it's an alias is it not?" A voice like silk asked.

"You assume correctly. Now how may I help you?" I asked as politely as possible some of these men were just pigs. Still, they paid a hefty sum of money and that's what I needed right now. I needed to get out of the country.

"I need your services." He said it as if it was obvious and it was but it annoyed me. I was in no right state of mind to be nice and polite.

"It's obvious that you need them. Is that not the reason why you called?" I asked a bit of impatience behind my tone. I could almost hear his smile as he chuckled quietly, "Yes, now don't be impatient, love. I've just never hired anything similar to your services before and it is quite unnerving."

I sighed quietly and bit my lip before answering, "If you do decide to accept my services there is no going back. You will sign and agree to my terms. There is no refund, more time or less. It is all there and there can not be any regret either. Either you want my services or not. I am not a whore as many men think. No, it is a service in which the payee tells me what he desires of me and for whom. What role I shall play to make those for who the payee hired me for, happy. The goal is to bring some sort of joy or to fulfill some fantasy that a common prostitute can not fulfill. I have had much practice and control. I know what I do and am good at it. So either you require or my services or not." After my little speech the man on the other line stayed in silence. I could hear him breathing. "I need… your services Miss Ellis. I need them for myself."

"Then you know that this is all an illusion for me to make you be fulfilled. You do know that at a certain time period that we set on the contract the illusion will end. Yes?" I asked and a bit my lip to keep from saying anything else. It felt as if I were telling him not to pay me for my services but really I was being honest. This wasn't for the weak hearted and much less if he, personally wanted me. No, he had to know the truth and that was the cold hard truth. At a certain time that illusion would end. I would no longer be under his control or his anymore.

"Yes." He said in a firm tone

"Good. Now what are the terms you wish to input in to the contract, what are you willing to pay, in what part of the country do you want me, and most of all who will I be?" I asked.

Electricity filled my being and it was pure exhilaration. I was going to be someone else and that was all I needed. He quickly told me all I needed to know except for the time limit. He said he needed to check his work schedule and that he would get back to me as soon as deemed possible. All I did was smile triumphantly because soon at last I'd be someone else and not this broken lost girl.

"Good. Thank you Mr…."

"No, do not call me by my last name. You are mine now. Yes?" He asked with such possessiveness that it should of scared me but it aroused me.

"Yes, I am yours now. Until the time you have not yet specified. I am yours, yes. But not definitely because you have not set and end date. It has only begun to take effect because you have already sent the commencement money to my account but not all the sum. I shall do as I please until the time you wish to meet me. Yes?" I asked.

"Yes, but rest assured I will have that date ready in a few months time when I meet you. Now as we planned you are to be no one's as of right now. Agreed?" He said again with such possessiveness that it I became instantly more wet than before.

"Yes, sir. Meanwhile I will travel simply to please myself of seeing new sights. And I will go find you when it is my time. But sir… You have no given me an identity to take." I asked worriedly.

"You will be whomever you please." he said easily. I swallowed hard this was not how I wanted things to go now after running so smoothly. "You have to give me an identity sir. If not I will have to terminate the contract, send back your money, and my services cancelled indefinitely." I said in my most business-like voice. He sighed, "Victoria… Just be yourself or whomever you wish to be. Understand?" he said as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"I'm afraid sir that due to your hesitance to give me an identity our newly formed contract has been terminated. Goodbye." I said and I hung up and shut off the phone. I drove to a nearby city as fast as I could grabbed a hold of a pay phone in a dinner and terminated my cell, returned his money, and changed my cell phone number. I was no longer Victoria Ellis to the world. No, that business identity no longer existed. Now I was Melanie Jenison to myself, my former clients, and future clients. I sat down in one of the booths in the cream paled colored dinner and ordered breakfast seeing that it was 2:00 a.m. I ordered the breakfast special which consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon strips, scrambled eggs, and black cup of coffee.

"Anything else, dearie?" The elderly women asked and I shook my head. She smiled warmly at me and I looked down at my hands fumbling with my business card and thinking about shredding it to pieces once the lady was gone. 'I'll also bring you a piece of chocolate cake, on the house." She said softly hurrying to the kitchen before I rejected her offer. I sighed I might as well accept. I was almost out of cash. I needed new clients and that bastard had good money except he didn't want to give me an identity. No, the idiot thought he could possibly fix me and make me stay with him. Gah, he couldn't be a hero it was impossible.

No one could repair me I was beyond broken into fragments the only thing that held me together were my masks, my identities…

The waitress named Mary quickly brought me my order and the piece of chocolate cake that honestly did look appealing. I ate in silence and to myself. I drank my black coffee slowly and thought of nothing and no one but the food in front of me. I left a small tip and simply left the dinner. That's what my life consisted of… no attachments, no friends, no acquaintances, unless they were clients. Even then we kept it to minimum contact business only. Nothing or no one had the power to break me more than I already was. No one knew me or recognized me. Not even myself. Not even I knew who I was before all this mess began. All I know is she was a young girl and I only caught a glimpse of her in my mind so many years ago before she decided to hide behind all my masks. I protected her, myself by being who I was: a business women.

**I may add one of the Cullens in her I'm not sure as of yet. I don't know if I'll update sooner because I'm going back to the university next week. But I will post the mysterious's man point of view. The one she had to cancel her new contract with. Stupid man thinks he can fix her (shakes head) nope. =D The characters have a mind of their own here. Hehe. Oh and there is not intention of plagiarism so far the story and characters are my own. If I decide to use someone else's characters I'll let you all know. Read, Enjoy, and Review.. ~Themysteryofjade**


	5. Chapter 5

? POV

I gazed at the phone as all I heard was a dial tone on my cell phone. I sighed in disbelief and called again and again. All I got wa a constant mailbox. Then I got a call from the bank a few minutes later to tell me that the sum of money that I deposited in Victoria Eliss's account had sent the money back and that that account was no longer in existence. I was surprised to say the least and then I called her cell again and this time I got a recorded message saying that the number was no longer activated.

I didn't know what was so bad about asking her to be herself or even whomever she wanted. Maybe she was seriously afraid of being someone that I didn't order her to be. I don't know what possessed me to even try to contact her or 'own' her for a few days, months, or even years. I just had the strangest feeling that I should. And now I had no idea how to contact her and it was killing me. She was untraceable, at least for now.

"Where are you miss? Where?" I asked to no one in particular. I looked around my gigantic home and it was at that moment that I felt lonelier than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

I went with client after client after that man hesitated to give me an identity. I just could not live or go on with that in mind. It gave me too much to think about. And that is one thing I did not want, to think. All I wanted…want is to run away from everything that is real, from the past, from all those things that broke me in the first place. There is no reason for me to even attempt living a normal life. I do not know how to do that… My whole life has been a complete sham… A lie is not real just a real lie…..

_Ring! Ring!…_

"Who could it be?…"

"Hello this is Melanie Jenson, how may I be of service to you?"

"Melanie…" The voice behind the receiver whispered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want you….to sign a contract with me."

"Okay. For how long, sir?"

"Hmm…. How about for six years?"

"Six years? I'm sorry but that is unaccepted-"

"I'll pay you well… at least $1,000 per day… I'll give you an identity… You'll be… my one and only love… Rayne. Yes? How does that sound.. Rayne?"

To her that sounded perfect just what she had wanted. She could not believe her luck.. Or was it fate? Who knew but at least a God up there had some mercy to place her in the path of this man who would place an identity that would soothe and help her…

"It sounds good… Where should I meet you?"

"Meet me? Hmmm tell me where you are, my love…"

She felt her skin erupt in goosebumps as she heard his voice call her his love. It made her skin tingle in ecstasy.

"I'm in Italy right now.-"

"Say no more I'll pin point your location, Rayne. Yes? Stay where you are. I'll find you."

"Yes…" She whispered

"Yes, what?" He asked hoping she'd call him her love as well but what she said surprised him as much as it did her.

"Yes… Master." She said firmly into the receiver. Once those words passed her lips she heard him groan and she smiled. She liked that she caused that reaction.

"Hmmm I'll be right there." The voice said as the line went dead.


End file.
